


Let me be your Anchor

by topolinia



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topolinia/pseuds/topolinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sterek] [dopo la 3A] [no spoiler]<br/>Non sempre avere ciò che vogliamo è piacevole. Non sempre dovremmo raggiungere ciò che vogliamo. Ogni cosa a suo tempo....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me be your Anchor

Derek era tornato da poco alfa e il controllo sul suo nuovo potere era minimo, non era un alfa originale e nemmeno per passaggio di potere, era dovuto a uno strano rituale che aveva fatto Deaton. Il potere che scorreva nel suo corpo era differente, più selvaggio, più caotico. L’emissario gli aveva spiegato che ora il suo potere derivava dalla natura e dalle sue emozioni; per controllarlo doveva controllare prima se stesso.

Da giorni temeva la Luna piena, lui che aveva smesso di temerla da tanti anni si era trovato ad averne nuovamente paura come quando era bambino.

La notte tanto temuta era arrivata, la Luna era alta nel cielo e risplendeva di un bianco candido. Derek poteva sentire i suoi raggi come se gli stessero entrando sotto la pelle.

Aveva resistito per quasi tutta a notte, si era chiuso nel suo loft e aveva avvisato tutti a non andare e a non avvicinarsi da lui.

Girando per casa un odore aveva catturato la sua attenzione, cominciò a muoversi tra le poche stanze per capire da dove provenisse. Arrivò davanti al divano, con una solo mano lo lanciò verso un qualsiasi lato di quella stanza per vedere cosa ci fosse sotto, era una carta di caramelle. Stiles mangiava sempre quelle caramelle. Doveva essere caduta al ragazzo qualche giorno prima. Una miriade di emozioni e sentimenti aveva creato un vortice nel petto del lupo.

Non sapeva come o quando era uscito dal loft, non aveva idea di come si fosse ritrovato sotto la finestra di Stiles.

Con un paio di passi era entrato nella stanza del ragazzo e gli aveva afferrato il viso per far congiungere le loro labbra. In un primo momento Stiles lo aveva spinto e lo aveva guardato spaventato, ma Derek non gli aveva dato il tempo di aprire bocca che aveva nuovamente ricongiunto le sue labbra a quelle del giovane.

Le mani del lupo non chiesero nessun permesso, in poco tempo avevano spogliato il ragazzo dei suoi vestiti e senza nessuna dolcezza lo avevano fatto stendere sul letto, poi fu il suo corpo ad assalirlo, abusandone.

Non aveva il controllo di sé, la bestia era completamente fuori controllo.

Quando finalmente era tornato in sé, Stiles era seduto sul letto, nudo e tremava, si era stretto in quel corpo pieno di lividi e graffi. Aveva capito che Derek non era in sé, aveva provato a mandarlo via o a farlo tornare lucido, ma non era riuscito e lui lo aveva completamente violato.

Derek si era avvicinato con cautela, aveva poggiato la sua giacca sulle spalle di Stiles e poi gli aveva dato le spalle, guardarlo in quello stato gli stava straziando l’anima.

\- Che cos’hai fatto Derek? – La voce di Stiles era un filo tremante.

\- Non lo so. –

\- Non eri tu. –

Stiles tremava ricordando l’accaduto, le lacrime stavano rigando il suo volto, ogni lacrima che scendeva era un graffio sul cuore di Derek.

\- No. –

Il lupo aveva provato ad accarezzare il volto del giovane, ma Stiles aveva scacciato la mano dell’uomo.

\- Mi dispiace, Stiles. – un nodo si era formato nella gola del lupo.

\- Perché io? –

Stiles meritava la verità sui sentimenti che ormai da tempo provava per lui.

\- Perché io, Derek? –

Stiles non lo guardava, aveva poggiato la testa sulle ginocchia, le lacrime scendevano senza nessun freno, la domanda veniva sussurrata fra un singhiozzo e l’altro.

\- È da un po’ di tempo che tu per me sei cambiato. – Ogni parola era stata pronunciata lentamente con un distacco di secondi e con una certa paura.

\- Che cavolo vuol dire? –

\- Provo qualcosa per te. –

\- Vattene. –

Stiles non mostrava nessun tipo di sentimento, aveva smesso di piangere. Derek aveva provato a ribattere ma alla fine non disse nulla e se ne andò.

 

Era passato esattamente un mese da quella sera. Stiles era guarito da ogni tipo di ferita, almeno superficiale, non aveva più rivisto Derek perché lo aveva accuratamente evitato.

Quel pomeriggio Derek era nel suo loft, stava controllando quanto mancava alla Luna piena, riusciva a sentirla scorrere sulla pelle, più si mostrava e più sentiva il lupo ululargli dentro.

\- Che diamine ci fai tu qua? – Derek aveva urlato con tutto sé stesso, appena aveva percepito quella presenza la rabbia si era impadronita di lui. – c’è la Luna piena questa sera, vattene da qui e subito! –  
Stiles non aveva abbassato per un momento lo sguardo, il suo cuore non aveva perso nemmeno un battito. –Perché? Tanto tu verresti da me e mi violenteresti, no? Ti ho risparmiato la fatica. –

\- Stiles non avrei ripetuto lo stesso errore due volte. –

Derek s’inginocchiò davanti al ragazzo. Era esausto, quel senso di colpa lo stava divorando ogni giorno, crescendo ogni momento che il ragazzo lo aveva evitato.

\- Non mi hai chiesto perché sono qui. – Stiles lo aveva visto cadere davanti a sé. Aveva visto il dolore che il lupo si portava dietro.

\- Perché sei qui? –

Stiles si era ginocchiato davanti a Derek, aveva preso il volto del lupo e gli aveva baciato la piccola lacrima che stava scivolando su quel volto che di rude aveva solo la barba.

\- Fammi diventare la tua ancora. –

\- Stiles…. –

\- Anch’io provo qualcosa per te. – Stiles lo stava abbracciando. – ricominciamo Derek. –

\- Non è sicuro stare qui. – il gesto che fece era il contrario delle sue parole, stinse Stiles.

\- Lo è se ci sei tu. –

\- L’ultima volta dice il contrario. –

\- L’ultima volta eravamo due estranei. –

Stiles si era staccato un momento per guardare Derek negli occhi e per baciarlo. Un bacio fermo, acerbo, pieno di paure e insicurezze, che poi maturò in un dolce bacio assaporarsi pieno di sentimenti positivi e di fiducia.

Si staccarono quando l’aria divenne estremamente necessaria.

\- Credevo di averti perso. –

\- Sono qua adesso. –

Lentamente si alzarono, il sole era completamente andato via e la luna era alta nel cielo. Derek cominciava a combattere con tutte le sue forze, la trasformazione era già iniziata.

\- Va via Stiles, per favore! –

\- Ricordi cos’ha detto Deaton? Controlla le tue emozioni, concentrati su quello che hai intorno! La tua forza proviene dalla natura e dal cuore Derek! –

\- Non ce la faccio! –

\- Concentrati su di me! Non vuoi farmi più del male giusto? Allora non permettere che accada nuovamente, sono qui che ti stringo, ti bacio e ti dico quanto tu sia realmente importante per me. –

Derek chiuse gli occhi e fece un grosso respiro. Si concentrò su quello che aveva intorno, ascoltò le prime gocce di pioggia che picchiettavano sulla finestra, il vento che soffiava e infine ascoltò il cuore di Stiles, era calmo come il suo respiro, non aveva paura, al contrario aveva fiducia in lui ed era lì per dimostrarlo.

Quando riaprì gli occhi la trasformazione era sparita, ma non Stiles. Il ragazzo era davanti a lui che gli regalava uno splendido sorriso.

Derek gli aveva posato una mano sul viso e delicatamente aveva fatto sfiorare le loro labbra sorridendo e poi le aveva fatte unire, Stiles aveva gettato le braccia intorno al suo collo e aveva fatto aderire maggiormente i loro corpi.

L’aria intorno a loro presto si riempì di ansimi e gemiti strozzati, i baci diventavano sempre meno casti e dolci, il desiderio si faceva spazio nei loro tocchi.

\- Stiles dovremmo fermarci. – Derek si era staccato per guardare il ragazzo negli occhi.

\- Che intendi dire? –

\- Siamo sdraiati sul letto. –

\- Oh, come ci siamo finiti? –

Derek si perse in quell’espressione ingenua del ragazzo. Un ennesimo bacio era stato rubato, diverso da tutti quelli che si erano scambiati fino ad un momento prima, era sincero e trametteva tutto quello che provavano, le paure che avevano avuto prima di rincontrarsi.

\- Stiles non voglio farti nuovamente male, dovremmo fermarci e respirare un momento. –

\- Forse hai ragione è presto per tutto questo. – Stiles aveva indicato loro due avvinghiati e il letto già sotto sopra.

Si guardarono per un momento, fecero cenno di sì con la testa e l’attimo dopo le loro bocche erano nuovamente unite e le loro magliette gettate a terra. Derek chiese ogni tipo di permesso mentre accarezzava il petto morbido del ragazzo, voleva che ogni secondo cancellasse il ricordo di quella notte, voleva che quella sera sparisse dalle menti di entrambi, desiderava che quando avessero chiuso gli occhi avrebbero rivisto quel momento che entrambi stavano desiderando.

Stiles gemeva sotto il caldo tocco della mano di Derek, ansimava ogni volta che le labbra sfioravano il suo collo, implorava quando la lingua giocava con i suoi capezzoli.

Stiles non voleva solo ricevere in quel momento. Sentiva l’esitazione del lupo nell’andare oltre, per questo voleva fargli capire che lui desiderava e che si fidava. Con le mani scese a sbottonare i bottoni dei jeans, per poi scivolare sotto l’intimo del lupo.

Per un solo momento gli occhi del lupo erano diventati rossi, non per il controllo, ma per il gesto che aveva compiuto il ragazzo. Una mano di Stiles stava accarezzando il suo membro duro, non credeva che fosse reale quel tocco così leggero e delicato sul suo membro, pelle contro pelle, sembrava qualcosa che poteva esistere solo nei sogni.

\- Non è presto, è giusto Derek. – Aveva soffiato nell’orecchio del lupo prima di morderlo.

Derek aveva ringhiato per tutte quelle torture che il ragazzo gli stava dedicando, soprattutto quando con il volto era sceso e aveva iniziato a posare piccoli baci per tutta la lunghezza del membro, dopo aver abbassato e tolto gli indumenti che erano diventati di troppo.

Stiles con movenze lente si era spogliato completamente anche lui, sotto gli occhi verdi che lo guardavano fra lo stupore e l’incantato. Il ragazzo osservava Derek sdraiato sul letto, lentamente lo sovrastò mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui e piegandosi leggermente in avanti per baciarlo, le loro erezioni si scontrarono per un breve momento causando migliaia di scosse ad entrambi e rendendo quella parte del corpo ancora più bollente.

Derek durante il bacio aveva invertito le loro posizioni, con le labbra aveva percorso un’immaginaria strada che lo aveva portato fino all’apertura del ragazzo, con una lentezza al limite dell’erotico.

Stiles aveva iniziato a stringere le coperte sotto le sua mani, la testa era completamente affondata nel cuscino, il bacino spingeva verso il viso di Derek per chiedere una maggiore attenzione. Ansimava e urlava il nome “Derek” non per chiedergli di fermarsi, di smetterla o per implorarlo di andarsene, ma perché lo desiderava con tutto il suo corpo, il suo cuore e la sua anima.

Quando finalmente Derek entrò nel corpo del ragazzo entrambi dovettero prendere un secondo per respirare, per loro era la prima volta: silenziosamente nei loro occhi avevano deciso in quel modo.

\- Muoviti. – aveva ansimato Stiles.

\- Sicuro? Non voglio farti male. –

\- Non me ne farai, mi stai facendo impazzire e basta. –

Con la prima spinta Derek gli aveva catturato le labbra, un bacio fermo ma pieno di sentimenti.

La seconda spinta era andata a toccare un punto preciso che aveva tolto il fiato al ragazzo, era un punto sensibile e con quella reazione Derek aveva capito dove andare a toccare per regalare piacere al ragazzo.

Le spinte prendevano velocità, aumentavano insieme ai loro gemiti che si univano come i loro corpi che risuonavano nel loft, saturo della loro fragranza.

Ogni volta che il lupo si sentiva al limite rallentava, non voleva far finire subito quella loro unione, voleva che durasse il più a lungo possibile, voleva donare a Stiles una vera prima volta.

Fu Stiles a pregare il lupo di non fermarsi, era anche lui al limite e che voleva venire insieme al moro. Derek prese in mano il membro del ragazzo e cominciò a masturbarlo, nessuno dei due impiegò molto a venire. Derek venne versando tutto il suo seme nel corpo caldo del giovane, che ottenendo l’orgasmo lo aveva stretto ancora di più.  
Erano rimasti stretti in silenzio. Dopo essere uscito dal corpo del ragazzo, Derek si era sdraiato al suo fianco e lo aveva abbracciato.

\- Lo sono diventato? – Chiese Stiles dopo qualche minuto.

\- Cosa? –

\- La tua ancora. –

\- Lo eri già Stiles, avevo solo bisogno di averti vicino. – Derek aveva poggiato le labbra sulla tempia di Stiles.

\- Non permetterò più che tu perda te stesso. – Aveva giurato su sé stesso Stiles.

Derek non disse nulla, nemmeno lui avrebbe permesso che accadesse di nuovo, avrebbe preferito sparire da Beacon Hills ed allontanarsi da Stiles.

\- Credevo che non mi avresti più rivolto la parola, di averti perso. – sussurrò nel silenzio Derek.

\- Mi avevi perso. Però durante questo mese Scott mi ha detto come stavi, ovviamente lui non sa nulla. Quando mi parlava di te non poteva sapere che mi dava informazioni che potevano farmi sentire male o farmi arrabbiare. Mi ha dato un sacco d’informazioni sul peso dei tuoi poteri, ho provato a capire come ti sentissi quella sera, anche se mi avevi detto che provavi qualcosa per me, quindi ho capito che sono state le tue emozioni a spingerti a venire da me, ma non riuscivo ad usarlo come giustificazione per il gesto che avevi compiuto. Questo pomeriggio ho osservato la Luna che era apparsa nel cielo e mi sono sentito mancare pensando che saresti potuto ricadere in quello stato, ho pensato che era sciocco ignorarti e continuare a stare male tutti e due, perché non è stato il dolore fisico a ferirmi quella sera. Capisci? Finalmente tu eri venuto da me per qualcosa che provavi e che io avrei ricambiato, ma non eri in te e tutto si è stravolto! Potevamo rimediare se io avessi messo da parte l’orgoglio e i sentimenti feriti, e lo abbiamo fatto! Guardaci, siamo insieme e abbiamo definitivamente cancellato quella dannata sera! –

Stiles aveva parlato senza interruzione e Derek pendeva dalle sue labbra, ascoltare quella sua parlantina era qualcosa che gli era mancata più dell’aria.  
Afferrò il viso del ragazzo dal mento con le sue dita, posò le sue labbra su quelle del giovane e prima di farle congiungere aveva detto qualcosa che aveva fatto sgranare gli occhi ambrati.

\- Sei un dannato ragazzino logorroico e io non posso che amarti per ogni parola che queste labbra pronunciano. –

\- E tu sei un dannato sourwolf che senza di me non può muovere un passo ed io non potrei mai smettere di amarti. – Si baciarono illuminati dalla Luna piena che risplendeva bianca e pura nel cielo.


End file.
